The Golden Age: Rising Hope
by SonOfCoul 037
Summary: Percy wakes up to a changed world. Olympus and all of America has been taken over, and now he is the only hope that remains for a better future. Join Percy as he is tasked with creating a rebellion to take back his home, and fight for the freedom of the people he loves. However, along the way he may have to work with those he once called enemies. Can he make peace with his past?


The Golden Age: Rising Hope

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Half-Blood series (PJO or HoO), and any other stuff I wish I owned but I don't, it all belongs to Uncle Rick + I mention other real live things and people/music/movies, I don't own them either.**

**Rated T for violence + intense content, and language (subject to change)**

**A/N at bottom**

Chapter 1 – Hope Awakens, Literally…he wakes up.

Day 1

"What's the last thing you remember?" The little girl asked. She looked no older than seven; her face is one of innocence. Her eyes, which seemed to hold the glow of embers, appeared sad, yet also radiated hope. Wavy brown hair cascaded down her back, and her cloths which may have once been a royal robe was now dirt covered rags. She placed a dampened cloth on her guest forehead, and watched as they gave a sigh of relief to the cool touch of the water. Its contact almost seemed to rejuvenate her guest.

"Darkness…and then, I opened my eyes." The stranger said to the young girl. His face was covered in dirt, and his messy black hair was clumped together with crusted gold-tinted blood. Blood that wasn't even his. His body, under better circumstances, would have been well toned with muscle. Not bulky though, more like a swimmer. He had torn jeans on, and a ripped up orange t-shirt. There may have once been something written on it, but now only pealing flakes of white plastic remained.

The most noticeable thing about the boy was his eyes. They were a dark and swirling sea-green color, and anyone who would stare into them was sure to get lost in their mesmerizing glare. They were eyes that lead battles, stared death in the face, and had watched loved ones fall into darkness. Nonetheless, the eyes also held a gleam of hope, and as long as this hero holds onto hope then the world would as well.

Looking into the boy's eyes the young girl knew that everything would turn-out alright in the end. She gave a small smile. "What's your name young hero?" She asked wanting to make sure he knew who he was.

He opened his mouth to speak, but hesitated as if he was double checking if he was right. His eyes narrowed ever so slightly. Could he trust this 'girl', he questioned in his mind. His hand moved down to his jean pocket on instinct, but then he relaxed just as fast. She radiated warmth and happiness, and he automatically knew that she was someone he could trust.

"My name is Percy Jackson." He said.

"Oh great, you do remember!" She said satisfied smile. She began to turn away.

"Wait!" He said out loud, and caused her to freeze. "You knew who I was?"

The small girl turned and gave him a soft smile. "Yes young one. I knew."

"So why'd you ask?" He questioned.

"Just checking." She said, "Get some rest. We'll talk some more later." And she walked off.

Percy threw himself back onto the bed, and gave a tired sigh. He closed his eyes, and then a thought dawned on him. _Where am I_? Percy sat up in his small bunk. _Why, am I even here_?

Percy looked around. He was in a small 10x13 foot room. Pipes and other bits of machinery were letting out a quiet hum as they bent this way and that. Some connected to a water heater that stood in the farthest corner. This must be some type of maintenance room, Percy thought.

The floor was plain tiles, and the walls bare. Percy's bed was in the opposite, adjacent corner from the pipework's, and his bed was also facing the door where the girl had walked out. On the wall to his left was a small maintenance hatch/window.

Percy stood on the bed to look outside, and what he saw nearly gave him a heart attack.

It was the island of Manhattan, destroyed and covered in dark swirling clouds. Percy closed his eyes and reached out with his senses. He was on an island, though he couldn't remember which one.

Percy focused on the details that were once his home. Almost all of the once tall buildings that inhabited New York were destroyed or greatly damaged. The top half of the Chrysler building was gone as if a giant beast had ripped it in half. Surprisingly the Trade Center buildings were still standing, although some sections had been blasted away. Percy was glad they remained intact. Much of the smaller business buildings and apartments seemed to be completely destroyed.

Percy paused. Something was missing. His heart seemed to skip a beat. Where was the Empire State Building? Percy stared at the skyline, but the famous skyscraper was nowhere in sight. Panic rose in the demigod's chest. If the building was gone, was Olympus gone too? What the hell happened here?

A more urgent and frightening thought flashed through his mind. Was his mom ok? Percy tried to think back, but his thoughts betrayed him. He couldn't remember anything. He knew where his mother lived, but he couldn't remember the last time he saw her. Heck, now that he thought about it he didn't even remember what she looked like. Percy went back to his bed and sat down. What was her name? Rebecca, Megan, Sarah…yeah, it started with an 'S'. Shh…Sar…Sally. Her name was Sally. Sally Jackson "Sally…Mom." He said softly. Just the thought of his mother brought a smile to Percy's face.

Percy heard something hit the ground and shatter. He quickly turned to the source of the noise. The young girl had dropped a bowl, spilling its contents. Maybe some soup?

Percy stepped forward cautiously, "Is everything alright?" he asked.

The young girl gave Percy a weak smile. "Yes of course. Sorry. It's just…" She pauses, "I felt your happiness and well, that's something I haven't sensed for quite some time." She finished with a half chuckle.

Percy tilted his head in confusion. "You felt…"

"Why don't you follow me?" The girl interrupted, "I made plenty food."

"But…" Percy tried to say but he was again interrupted, this time by his growling stomach. His turned red.

The young girl covered her mouth and gave a soft giggle. She let out her hand to Percy.

"Come on. This way." She motioned with a nod of her head.

Percy took her hand and let her lead him out of the small room. They walked down a plain yet well-lit hallway before reaching an elevator. The girl pressed a button and the doors slit open revealing the inside's covered in a black and white landscape wallpaper of the New York skyline.

Maybe they were in the basement of a museum or a condo complex Percy mused to himself.

Percy watched the girl press a button on the elevator panel. There were only three main buttons, maintenance, ground/lobby, and top floor. Strange.

Percy felt the elevator rise. They were going high up. Percy shifted uneasily. He didn't do that well in heights, and a part of his mind prepared for the oncoming lightning bolt.

The girl must have sensed his uneasiness because she let out a giggle. Percy gave her a 'what am I doing' look. She shook her head. "Nothing's going to happened to you Percy." She said. "You don't have to worry about Zeus anymore." She finished with a slightly sad tone. Percy didn't notice. He just gave a sigh of relief now that he knew he wouldn't be turned into a fried piece of toast.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Percy's jaw dropped as they stepped out. They were in a gift store filled with souvenirs of New York; most of them of the Statue of Liberty. Snow-globes, t-shirts, coffee mugs, and other trinkets all covered with Lady Liberty. Percy turned to a huge glass panel on his right. He walked to the window. He looked down at the ground 300 feet below him, and got a huge sense of vertigo. He was at the top off the Statue of Liberty. In her forehead to be precise.

"Wow." He said to himself. He looked out. He could better see the damaged and destroyed New York.

"Food's ready." The girl yelled, and Percy turned. A small two person table had been set up. He walked over to the little girl who was already seated. "I hope this will fill you up."

Percy's eyes widened as he took a seat across from the little girl. The smell of Deep dish New York Pizza filled his nose. There was also garlic covered breadsticks, and a garden salad filled with delicious croutons and an Italian dressing. The girl handed him a glass.

Percy nearly chocked. It was his favorite blue soda, but it was the next thing the girl uncovered that nearly made him whimper. She pulled away a cloth covered tray and behold… Blue dyed chocolate chip cookies. The way his mom made them.

"H, how? How'd you do this?" Percy said looking to the little girl. She gave him a weak smile.

"I haven't been totally honest with you young Perseus." The girl said apologetically. She snapped her fingers and in a flash of fire she was transformed into a beautiful 30 year old woman. Power and warmth rolled off her.

Realization hit Percy, and he quickly scooted out of his chair to kneel. "Lady Hestia. It is a honor."

"Rise Percy." She said, "There is no need for formalities, and please call me Hestia."

Percy sat back down more confused than ever. He opened his mouth to speak, but Hestia held up a hand stopping him. "Let's eat. Once you're full I'll tell you all I can."

Percy wanted to argue, but a rumble from his stomach told him otherwise.

\- Line Break -

After the most satisfying meal Percy could ever remember having Hestia led Percy to the windows overlooking the city. She snapped her fingers, and though a small glimpse of pain appeared on her face, two plush floor pillows appeared for them to sit on.

Percy looked out at his destroyed home.

"What happened Milady?" Percy began, "Where's Olympus. Why is the city destroyed? Is the camp ok?" He said rapidly. His mind was filled with so many questions, but two immediately rose out.

He turned to Hestia. "Why are you not on Olympus?" Her face turned to a pained expression, and she lowered her head. Percy reaches out and takes her hands in his. "Who did all this?"

Hestia looked up into his eyes before speaking words like daggers.

"You did."

\- Line Break -

**Welcome all to another journey with Percy and Co. I want to start this off with saying, I know, I have 3 other stories I'm working on. Don't worry I haven't abandoned them I simply felt like writing this. It's been stuck in my head for a while. **

**What do ya'll think? All I can say, hint wise, is that this story was inspired by Star Wars, well…somewhat.**

**This is just to get your mind juices flowing so tell me what you think!**

**REVIEW PLEASE, they mean the world to me, even if they ain't nice. It still means your reading my story. HA!**

**Until next time, this is SonOfCoul 037 signing off.**

P.S. – don't expect an update on **any** of my stories for a while because I got finals coming up. Sorry. If I do its going to be a slim chance.


End file.
